When It Rains 2
by attackonfanfan
Summary: "menurut maneh, gay eta kumaha nya?" "naha sih? Emang siapa yang gay?" "aku takut kamu suka pada diriku.. karna memang aku bukan lawan jenismu.." Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan air muka yang sulit ditebak. "teu… teu nanaon Chan." "maafin gue, Baek." College Life CHANBAEK/Sehun/Tao/Kris selewat. I wrote it in Bahasa and little bit Sundanese :D


WHEN IT RAINS 2.0

Chanyeol Dewangga x Baekhyun Sandya

Disclaimer: Cast bukan milik saya. This story is pure fiction.

Author: attackonfanfan

Cast: Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, Oh Sehun, Huang Zitao, Wu Yifan (selewat)

Genre: Angst, Drama, College Life (?)

Rated: T

Warning: Jayus

Author's Note: halo saya datang lagi membawa side story dari When It Rains versi TaoRis. Di When It Rains yang kedua ini focus ceritanya cuma ke ChanBaek. Selama ngetik, saya terus-terusan dengerin lagunya _Coffee – Copeland_ sama _Bukan Lawan Jenis – Efek Rumah Kaca_, jadi saya rekomendasikan kalian bacanya sambil dengerin lagu itu juga heuheu~ awalnya sama sekali ga kepikiran bikin side story pake ChanBaek tapi tapi tapi… asudahlah.

Selamat membaca :D

.

.

.

_"if its not too late for coffee.. I'll be at your place at ten.."_

_"we'll hit that all night diner and then we'll.. see…."_

suara ngebass Chanyeol bener-bener berasa lumer di kuping Baekhyun. Lagu Coffee milik Copeland yang emang udah enak dari sananya, jadi lebih mantap pas dinyanyiin sama Chanyeol. Ditambah dengan suara gitar yang.. beuh.. diam-diam Baekhyun nahan senyum dari balik buku komik yang lagi dibacanya.

Sore itu hujan turun dengan deras. Niat awal Baekhyun minta ditemenin Chanyeol beli cat pas pulang dari kampus malah ga jadi gara-gara ujan. Akhirnya disinilah Baekhyun sekarang, di kamar kosnya Chanyeol yang berantakan tapi tetep terasa nyaman.

Sebagai seorang mahasiswa Seni Rupa, Chanyeol ngerasa kamarnya yang berantakan ini lebih bisa menciptakan banyak inspirasi buat bikin karya-karya. Kalo kamarnya rapi kaya punya Dyo si anak Biologi di lantai 2 sih, Chanyeolnya yang bakalan ga betah.

Baekhyun sendiri adalah temen satu angkatan Chanyeol. Anak seni rupa juga. Dari awal masuk kuliah pas masih sama-sama maba, mereka emang udah akrab, kemana-mana berdua. Ditambah lagi dengan beberapa sifat serta kebiasaan mereka yang hampir mirip, sama-sama suka musik, sama-sama rame, sama-sama suka makan bubur ayam Pak Didi di depan kampus FMIPA, dan sama-sama suka ketawa kaya toa.

Baekhyun tiduran di ranjang Chanyeol sambil baca komik. Sementara Chanyeol duduk di lantai sambil menggonjreng gitar dan bernyanyi dengan khusyuk. Baekhyun paling seneng ngedengerin suaranya Chanyeol. Adem aja gitu. Suara Chanyeol ngebass dan laki banget. Apalagi kalo udah nyanyi. Beuh…

"Baek, isuk jadi ke studio teu?"  
(Baek, besok jadi ke studio ga?)

"jadi."

"kan hari ini ujan, jadi ga bisa beli cat. Isuk dek ka studio heula atawa beli cat heula?" Tanya Chanyeol sambil menyalakan rokoknya. (kan hari ini ujan, jadi ga bisa beli cat. Terus besok mau ke studio dulu apa beli cat dulu?)

"kumaha maneh weh, urang mah milu weh." Jawab Baekhyun. (terserah Chan. Gue ngikut aja.)

"hah? naha kumaha urang? pan maneh nu rek meuli cat?"

Baekhyun diem aja sambil menutup komiknya. Matanya memandang lurus keluar jendela kamar kos Chanyeol. Disana ada kolam ikan punya ibu kos yang permukaannya penuh dengan eceng gondok. Ga ada yang menarik dari kolam ikan yang udah berkali-kali diliat Baekhyun tiap kali dia main ke kosnya Chanyeol. Tapi ga tau kenapa kayanya kali ini lebih baik Baekhyun ngeliatin kolam ikan dari pada ngeliatin mata Chanyeol yang penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

"Baek…"

"naon?"

"lagi galau ya?"

"teu. Kunaon oge galau?"

"nya sugan weh, pan tadi urang nyanyiin lagu sambil diiringi rintik-rintik hujan terus maneh mendadak galau ingat mantan hehehe." Chanyeol ketawa.

"hahaha teu lah. Lagi kapikiran sesuatu aja." Baekhyun ngelipet tangannya di depan dada dengan muka serius.

"kapikiran naon?"

"kepo lu!"

"yeee malah dibilang kepo. Nya geus atuh. " Chanyeol cuek sambil kembali meraih gitarnya.

Baekhyun menarik napas dalam-dalam. Ada satu hal penting yang sekarang sedang memenuhi kepalanya. Tapi Baekhyun bingung, apakah sekarang adalah waktu yang tepat buat bilang hal itu ke Chanyeol. Masalahnya kalo dia bilang hal itu sekarang, persahabatan mereka yang bakal jadi taruhannya. Semua ga akan sama kaya dulu lagi.

Baekhyun ngeliatin poster-poster The Beatles yang memenuhi dinding kamar Chanyeol. Kemudian matanya kembali bergerak menatap lantai kamar Chanyeol yang berantakan, ada gulungan tisu, kaos kaki, bungkus indomie serta beberapa kaleng cat dan kuas. Khas Chanyeol banget. Ga sengaja mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol yang ternyata dari tadi juga lagi ngeliatin Baekhyun. Keputusan Baekhyun udah bulat sekarang.

"chan…."

"naon?"

"menurut maneh, gay eta kumaha nya?"

"OHOK… OHOK…" Chanyeol langsung batuk kenceng setelah mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Diletakannya rokok yang tadi terselip dibibir Chanyeol ke dalam asbak.

"naha maneh naros kitu ke urang?" (kenapa lo nanyain itu ke gue?)

"teu nanaon. Naros hungkul." (gapapa. Mau nanya aja.)

Suasana mendadak hening.

"ya… hak masing-masing orang sih." Jawab Chanyeol.

"naha sih? Emang siapa yang gay?" Chanyeol balik nanya

Baekhyun diem aja. Dia aja bingung mau jawab apa. Suasana jadi awkward banget sekarang.

"jirrr ahahahah serius banget sih, yap kadieu dengekeun urang rek nyanyi ." Beruntung Chanyeol punya bakat mencairkan suasana. Chanyeol langsung menggonjreng gitarnya sebagai sebuah intro dari lagu yang akan cowok jangkung itu nyanyikan.

_"aku bertemu kamu dalam gelap.. Aku menuntunmu menuju terang.. Menuju terang.. Dari gelap malam.."_

_"kamu simpan gambarku dalam hati.. Dalam mimpi dan di dalam hati.. Dalam mimpi dan di dalam hati.."_

_"aku takut kamu suka pada diriku.. Karna memang aku bukan lawan jenismu.."_

_"kita bertemu muka lagi.. hanya menatap.. tanpa bahasa.. tanpa isyarat.. memendam tanya.. masihkah aku di dalam mimpimu.."_

_"aku takut kamu suka pada diriku.. karna memang aku bukan lawan jenismu.."_

_"maaf aku pernah mengisi relung hatimu.. karna memang aku bukan lawan jenismu.."_

Chanyeol menyanyikan lagu Bukan Lawan Jenis milik Efek Rumah Kaca dengan sangat apik. Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan air muka yang sulit ditebak.

BRAAAKK

Pintu kamar Chanyeol mendadak dibuka oleh sesosok makhluk yang berbalut anduk di pinggangnya. Rambutnya basah kaya abis keramas, atau malah belum keramas? Itu Sehun, anak arsi yang selalu masang tampang datar kurang ekspresi. Suka riweuh sendiri kalo lagi bikin maket sampe jari tangannya sering keiris kena cutter.

"Chan… boga sampo?" Tanya Sehun.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ngeliatin 'si pengganggu' yang datang tiba-tiba dan asal buka pintu kamar orang ga pake salam itu.

"Hun… Hun…" Chanyeol geleng-geleng sambil meraih sebotol sampo dan memberikannya kepada Sehun.

"Tao can uih, Hun?" Tanya Chanyeol. (Tao belum pulang, Hun?)

"teu acan. Tadi pas di telpon, jiga nu keur stress kitu abis kena semprot dosen PA ceunah. Karunya da." Jawab Sehun.

"SEHUUUN… CHANYEOOOOL… LIAT NIH GUE BAWA APAAN." seru sebuah suara dari ruang tamu.

"noh dateng orangnya Chan. Panjang umur. BAWA APAAN TAO?" Sehun bales teriak.

"BAWA MARTABAK NEEEH TADI DIBELIIN SAMA PAK KRISSS" Jawab Tao. Dari nadanya sih kayanya Tao lagi bahagia.

Chanyeol memberikan kode ke arah Sehun melalui tangannya yang seakan menyuruh Sehun 'Hun, keluar dulu ya. Ada hal penting yang harus gue selesaikan di kamar.'

Sehun berhasil nangkep kode dari chanyeol.

"Eh btw thanks yah sampona. Sorry nih ganggu, lanjutin aja lagi ngobrolnya hehe."

BRAAAKKK

Sehun menutup pintu atau bisa dibilang membanting pintu kamar Chanyeol dan buru-buru kabur karena hawa kamar Chanyeol yang mendadak berubah ga enak. Chanyeol ngeliatin Baekhyun yang mukanya mendadak murung, berasa kaya ada beban berat yang baru aja menimpa pundaknya.

Baekhyun menghela napas, "nya tos atuh. Gue pulang dulu ya." Baekhyun buru-buru ngeberesin tasnya dan melangkah keluar kamar.

"tapi Baek, diluar masih ujan!" seru Chanyeol.

"teu… teu nanaon Chan."

Chanyeol ngeliatin punggung Baekhyun yang udah ngilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Chanyeol berdiri mematung. Ga tau mesti ngapain. Tapi Chanyeol ngerti, ngerti banget. Perasaan tulus Baekhyun yang seharusnya ga boleh ditujukan buat Chanyeol. Chanyeol ngerti…

"maafin gue, Baek." Ucap Chanyeol pelan.

END

.

.

.

Naha ih jadi galau gini ending na :( sori guys. Mind to review?


End file.
